Our Heartbeat
by sunshine.nightly
Summary: Things at the safe house aren't so safe, after a visit from a few unwelcome visitors will Derek finally realise that his and Chloe's hearts beat as one? Clerek! R&R please. I'm not very good at summaries
1. Chapter 1: Natural Feelings

**Chapter 1: Natural Feelings**

**Chloe's POV**

"What you doing up?" Derek mumbled, making me jump, as he crossed the kitchen to the cupboard where Andrew kept the granola bars.

"O-oh... I didn't hear you come in, couldn't sleep." I replied, not wanting to go into details about the horrific nightmare I'd had. Not wanting to tell him about how I'd dreamt that Ramon and Liam had tried to torture me into bringing their dead werewolf friends back and how I'd accidentally raised an army of zombies to destroy them, because I knew Derek would just love to find something else he could use to tell me how stupid I was dreaming of summoning the dead and what happened last time, blah, blah, blah. Not like I mean to do it.

"Right... so it wouldn't have something to do with you screaming in your sleep then?" He snorted, damn it why did he have to be a werewolf with extra sensitive hearing.

"I-I..." looking down at my feet, then up at Derek to find him watching me, "I'm sorry I-I didn't m-mean to wake you," not that I hadn't woken nearly everyone else up. Even though I knew it was just a dream something still didn't feel right, like we were being watched and it left a feeling in the pit of my stomach, fear of something or someone.

"You going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to guess?" Derek almost growled, his eyes didn't match his tone, they almost looked worried. Then as soon as I'd noticed it they were replaced with the strong calm they always had. "Well..." He pushed.

"I-it was n-nothing... r-really" I said looking down at my feet, I never was a good liar.

"Oh really..." He muttered thinking I couldn't hear him or the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"W-well n-no... but I-I don't want to t-talk about it, it was just a dream." I decided to get up at this point and put my half eaten cereal in the sink, I wasn't feeling at all hungry especially when something didn't feel right. I turned around to walk back up the stairs to the room when I hit something very hard, not realising Derek had moved right behind me, it had been his chin that connected with my head sending me backwards towards the sink, my hands instantly went up even though I was falling in the wrong direction. It wasn't until I put my hand up to my head did I realise that I had stopped falling and Derek was now towering above me with one arm supporting me behind my back while the other was leaning for support on the side by the sink. I looked at him almost shocked at how quick he had caught me when he interrupted.

"Are you ok?" Derek seemed worried but he had his normal scowl on his face, nothing new there.

"I-I'm fine," I said blushing, "Are you ok, does your chin hurt? Let me see." I reached my hand up to take his face so I could see his chin and make sure I didn't do any permanent damage. But I did I'd somehow manage to catch the bottom of his chin which was now swollen and bleeding.

"Oh Jesus, Derek you're bleeding, wait there..." I walked over to the medical kit finding some antiseptic wipes and a cotton ball. "Come here, I need to clean you up"

"Chloe, I'm fine really. It's already stopped bleeding see" He pointed to his chin, ok it might had stopped bleeding but it needed to be cleaned.

"But it still needs to be cleaned though; can you just sit down please, Derek?" He huffed as he walked over and sat in front of me while I started to clean the cut with some anti-septic wipes. I tried to keep my eyes on his chin and the cut but my gaze was wondering to his lips, his face had definitely cleared up of the acne although there were a few scars left in their place, they suited him; his broad chest was huge but it wasn't fat just pure muscle. He always wore baggy clothing but this was not the first time I had seen him with no top on.

"Chloe..." Derek whispered softly, I looked up to see him staring at me. The look in his green eyes was something I'd only seen a few times, in the warehouse, the bathroom. The look that told me it seemed like there was no one else, just me and him.

"Chloe..." He whispered again, soft and tenderly. This time he lifted his hand to my cheek, his hand was warm and gentle. His touch felt like magic to my body, my skin was tingling under his touch, I felt as though I would melt. He started moving forward slowly and steadily. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster the closer he came. When he was an inch from my face he stopped, why did he stop? Wasn't he going to...? I wanted him to, did I want him too? I don't know, I didn't know what this feeling was. I searched his eyes for hesitation but found none.

"Well, well, well... look at who we have here, pup and a sweet little thing?" The voice sneered.

I froze, that voice I knew all too well, Derek jumped up to stand in front of me almost knocking me off balance. The voice that had me cowering into Derek's shoulder blade. The voice of my nightmare had turned to a reality. They were back.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Visitors

**A/N: Ok I forgot the authors note&disclaimer last time silly me but here you all are for my very special say (^_^) hehe.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, i've had it written out for ages so I thought I would get it up and running for you all (^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

**love me x**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Me: Derek you really should pay more attention, poor Chloe. *Shakes head*  
**

**Derek: Shut up! You don't own Darkest Powers, Me or Chloe! If you hurt her i'll hurt you!  
**

**Me: Ooooooh touchy touchy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unwelcomed Visitors**

**Derek POV**

_What the hell? Why didn't I hear them coming? Why didn't I smell them?_ Liam and Ramon came out of the shadows into full view.

"Oh look Ramon, pup getting all worked up about us being here" Liam laughed; Ramon just continued to stare behind me at Chloe.

"Get out" I snarled, trying hard not to let the animal side of me out while Chloe cowered into my shoulder, not wanting to scare or hurt her.

"We only want the girl, pup. She could be useful for us you know." Liam said taking a step closer. The growl rumbled in my chest, escaping my mouth. He started walking towards us with a smile that looked like he was about to enjoy what was going to happen next. I couldn't even think straight all I wanted to do was protect Chloe, like nothing else mattered. The animal inside me snarled, baring its teeth like a rabid dog agreeing with me. Chloe needed to get to safety.

"Derek!" Chloe screamed and all of a sudden everything went black.

I was running I was following a scent that seemed to fade the closer I got. The further it faded the faster I ran. I ran close to the ground, nose to the wind in case there was anything to lead me there faster. I could still taste her; smell her she seemed to swamp my senses. I kept running but I didn't seem to be going anywhere.

*

Chloe's POV

All I could hear were their muffled voices, after Ramon had knocked Derek out, they'd gagged and threw a bag over my head, threw me in what seemed like a boot and drove. We drove for what seemed like hours when we finally stopped.

"Well sweet little thing here we are, sorry about the gag and bag didn't want you seeing where we're going." Ramon didn't seem sorry, it wasn't an apology. I still couldn't see anything but it was bright and dusty. It was hot like a desert; the weather was so humid you were practically drinking the air. I stumbled a few times before I heard a door creaking open.

"Is that the Saunders girl?" A man with a deep voice asked this question, I'd heard his voice before it was gruff and strained, but it was a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. I only vaguely remembered this voice.

"It's her alright" Liam replied smugly.

"Bring her in, now," The man wasn't sounding so nice this time; he barked the command more than he needed too "Before it's too late."

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind in the seconds it took to walk to the house; _what did he want from me, why did he have me kidnapped, how am I going to get out of this? Is Derek ok?_ All of these questions and yet I had no answers.

"Sit her down" The voice ordered and they did so, at the same time taking off my gag and the bag that was placed over my head.

As my eyes adjusted to light I looked at the figure of the man who was standing by the door, the voice giving the orders. He was tall; at least 6ft, built like a brick house, black hair chin length, and a scowl I would know anywhere. But this was not the man I thought it was.

This man who stood in front of me looked like the person I had been with before I had been taken. This scared me more than being taken and gagged, thrown in the back of a car and driven god knows where because this man...

This man looked like Derek.

I cowered into the back of the chair, wishing I could be back with Derek, he made me feel safe. I closed my eyes hoping this was just a nightmare, but when I opened my eyes it was no nightmare. This was real; I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"Look at me Chloe Saunders" The man spoke loud and clear.

I stared up startled, "W-what d-do y-you want w-with me" I couldn't get my words out and I was terrified of what might happen. It seemed like Ramon and Liam had disappeared.

"I want to find out what the Edison group did to you, I've been following you for a while now, with that stupid mutt of yours, the sorcerer and the witch" he sneered on the last word, "little bunch of rebellions you are, aren't you?" He took a step closer and I cowered more into the chair, "Don't worry Chloe you won't feel a thing" and then he left, slamming the door behind him. I knew I only had a few minutes so I closed my eyes and imagined I was with Derek again, that we were joking and goofing around like we had walking to Andrews.

The door opened and I looked over, Ramon and Liam had re-appeared with smug looks on their faces. Liam grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "We're going to have lots of fun with you sugar." He looked at me and winked, I felt sick to my stomach.

I didn't want to think of anything, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything that was coming. I heard their footsteps; they were light like Derek's were. The thought of Derek, Simon and Tori had me holding back even more tears, my dad; my aunt was I ever going to see them again? I felt a pinch in my arm then nothing, it went black.

*

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me too much *sigh* I'm sorry. Don't pick on me too much I'm not very well.**

**Love me xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Her

**A/N: The next chapter is up and running!**

**Please don't hate me guys, I do this for you!**

**R&R please (^_^)**

**love me xx**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Me: I do not own Darkest Powers, *sighs* there we go are you HAPPY now Derek? Huh? Happy are we? *Storms off***

**Derek: Stupid *&^%$...**

**Chapter 3: Finding Her**

**Derek's POV**

I woke up lying on the floor where they left me, did that really happen? Then a thought shot to my mind, Chloe! The beast inside me whined and howled after her, _you need to find her now! _I didn't waste a second disobeying the voice, I leapt up grabbed my coat and shoes and ran out the house. Andrew was walking down the drive, crap.

"Derek, what are you doing up so early? Where are you going?" I swear this man asks too many questions!

"I can't explain right now Andrew, I have to go, I have to find Chloe", I ran past him but he caught my arm spinning me to face him, the animal inside me almost snarled with anger but hushed knowing it was Andrew.

"I'm coming with you, we can take my car, you can explain on the way" I wasn't going to argue with that, I wanted to find Chloe fast but I had no idea where she was. With Andrew's car it would be easier and quicker.

As we got in the car Andrew could tell my impatience, but said nothing.

"Keep heading down this way I can just about smell her" God what could they have done to her?

"What happened then?" Andrew wasn't going to let it drop, so I explained about our encounter with Ramon and Liam before, how Liam had chased us. I didn't add the part about what we were doing in the kitchen but had told him that Ramon had knocked me out before I could do anything.

"I have no idea how Ramon managed to do that, I think I was so focused on what Liam was doing I wasn't paying attention, I was so worried about Liam getting to Chloe and now Chloe's paying the price" I hung my head it was all my fault I didn't know what I was going to say to her if I found her.

"Don't beat yourself up over it kid, we'll find her" something in his voice made me believe that somehow we might. We drove for hours on end, in what seemed like a daze. Then bang, like a bullet from a gun there it was; blood and a lot of it.

"Stop the car, I can smell blood!" Andrew swerved the car so hard I nearly toppled out of the window; I climbed out and ran following the smell. It led me to an old shack and the stench got worse, the animal inside me smiled gladly at the thought of Liam dead. But it wasn't Liam's blood or body I found there, it was Chloe's battered and bruised body slumping on a chair.

"Jesus holy..." I had no words for this; there weren't any words for how broken Chloe looked.

**A/N: Don't hate me? R&R Pleaseeee guys, i'll be extra nice! **

**love me xx**


	4. Chapter 4: There are No Words

**A/N: Yet another Chapter, this ones a little sad. *Gets the tissues out***

**love me xx**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Ramon: Say it!**

**Me: NO! Never!**

**Liam: SAY IT! *Comes up close***

**Me: Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't own Darkest Powers, Characters or Plot. *Starts crying***

**Chapter 4: There are no words**

**Derek's POV**

I walked almost in a daze and found myself kneeling in front of Chloe; thank god I could hear a heartbeat.

"Chloe?" I shook her gently on a part I didn't think was bruised or bloody, "Chloe, can you hear me? Wake up" Another shake, why wasn't she waking up? "Chloe, wake up" I shook a little harder this time but nothing, what did those monsters do to her?

I picked her up slowing trying not to damage her even more than what had already been done; slowly walking out Andrew met me half way down the driveway.

"Oh my... Derek let's get her into the back of the car now" I wasn't going to argue. I had no words for how I felt, empty maybe; angry definitely but it was something different.

***

I didn't know where Andrew was driving too, I had been too busy silently holding Chloe in the back of the car, worrying if there was anything broken, if she was going to be ok. I didn't even look up when Andrew had said that I needed to take her into the house, he just took Chloe from me and left me sitting there with blood stained clothes. For once the animal inside me was silenced, usually it couldn't shut up when I was with Chloe but it hadn't said a word since we found her like that.

Andrew's POV

"Carlie!" I shouted as loud as I could, opening the door with Chloe in my arms, "Carlie now, I need your help!"

I ran to the kitchen and placed Chloe on the table, checking her eyes, her pulse making sure she still had one.

"What the... Andrew what happened? Oh crap, how long has she been like this?" Finally she decided to answer me.

"I'm not sure Carlie we found her like this, well Derek did anyway but you need to do something, you need to stop the bleeding Carlie, we need her alive!" I did the best I could to keep calm but Chloe was just too important, for the group and for Derek. Carlie started checking over her, seeing where she was bleeding, she had deep gashes on her stomach, her forearms, her wrist had been broken, her shoulder dislocated, she had deep purple finger bruises forming on her neck. I didn't even want to think about what those creatures had done to her. What would this do to Derek?

**

After a few hours of Carlie, healing Chloe and putting her in a bed to sleep off the drug which those monsters had given her she was finally done. Carlie was a great earth Shaman; she always did her best to help heal those around her. She'd even healed me a few times.

"There's nothing else I can do Andrew, I've done my best. There is going to be some scarring but other than that she needs to take it easy, she needs rest and sleep. If she gets that she will be fine, but what she went through Andrew she's going to need some time to adjust to what happened, there will be a lot of nightmares, a lot of tears. I don't know what to suggest about Derek, seeing his mate like that can't have been easy."

"I understand Carlie thanks, really. I really appreciate what you've done for her." I didn't know what to say to Derek. I looked at Carlie, then to Chloe. She looked better than before, less blood stained. It was going to be hard, she would have to tell us what happened, but I wasn't going to force her.

Derek's POV

I couldn't sit here; I had been sitting here for hours I had to see if she was ok. I walked up the path, found a woman and Andrew talking and looked to where Andrew's gaze was. Chloe, I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but walk straight into the room and sit next to her, wishing hoping for her to wake. I heard nothing of what Andrew had said although I'd heard him come in. I briefly heard the woman saying something about leaving me to it. For that I was truly grateful.

**

Chloe's POV

Oh god, I tried to move but it didn't work. Why did it feel like every part of my body was on fire? Oh, the burning was getting hotter, I tried screaming but nothing worked. My whole body felt as though I was stuck in a burning box, the more I tried to move the more painful it was, every part of my body aching, scorching.

Black again.

I awoke a second time, this time I managed to open my eyes. I searched the room, where am I? What happened? I found Derek half asleep on a chair that was next to the bed, it looked like a bedroom. Is this one of the bedrooms at the house?

"Chloe, Chloe are you awake this time?" Derek was now kneeling by my bed concern in his eyes.

"D-Derek, what h-happened, where am I?" I couldn't get my words out; I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Chloe, don't you remember?" He looked at me confused, should I remember. I thought hard, all I remember was in the kitchen and then... Oh god now I remember, I remember me and Derek in the kitchen, Liam and Ramon taking me, a man like Derek, pain. I felt the tears I tried to keep back roll down my cheeks, I could feel them turning into a wave of hysteria.

"Don't leave... me Derek" I chocked in between sobs as he sat on the edge of the bed bringing his arms around me "d-don't you dare l-leave... me".

**A/N: Ooooh wasn't that just the best? I know, I know I'm mean. But please R&R (^_^) it makes me happy!**

**Love me xx**

**P.S: I wont be putting the next chapter up until I think its suitable I don't like it atm! So you will have to bare with me.**

**love me again xx**


	5. Chapter 5:More Questions,Little Answers

**A/N: Hello pretties, I finally finished this chapter! Woohoo!**

**In answer to your question Elesary, no they didn't because I'm not that mean *Grins***

**I LOVES PIZZA AND DP- I'm sorry please don't hurt me *Grins***

**Leah Hunter - I'm glad you like it *Smiless* I thought that would be the best way, don't want to be too OOC!**

**Chloeify123 - Thank you ever so much, *GRINS* that comment made me very very happy!**

**Happy enough that I'm going to add another two chapters! Hah!**

**Enjoyy my lovelys!**

**love me xx**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Simon: WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHLOE?!  
Me: I didn't do anything Mr Perfect Pants.  
Simon: Don't make me hurt you. *Narrows Eyes*  
Me: Oh please and how do you intend on doing that?  
Simon: Easy, YOU DON'T OWN DARKEST POWERS, NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. *Looks too smug for his own good*  
Me: But.. but.. but.. *Lip starts wobbling***

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Few More Questions, Little Answers.**

**Chloe's POV**

When we finally got back to the house after a long drive, I felt drained. Derek hadn't said a word and I was beginning to wonder if he was pissed he had to keep saving me all the time.

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs Chloe?" Derek's voice was soft; I didn't know what to say and when I didn't answer he picked me up anyway. I felt safe there, in his arms.

"What in hell happened to you?" Tori screeched at the top of her voice; Simon hot on her heels. As soon as they were close enough to see what I looked like both abruptly stopped. Simon rushing over taking me from Derek's arms, I looked at Derek and something flashed in his eyes but quick enough that I couldn't recognise it did his trademark scowl return.

"Jesus Chloe, what happened to you? Are you ok? I was so worried about you" Simon looked at me with so much worry in his eyes, but I couldn't return it.

"Erm... Excuse me Mr-I'm-Such-A-Perfect-Gentleman but I was worried too you know!" Tori exclaimed, giving Simon a look that could kill; literally.

"Alright Drama Queen of the century, we were both really worried about you Chloe" that's when I saw that look. _Oh of all things holy._

By the time this had all happened we were in my room, Simon sitting on my bed not letting me go, Tori standing in the corner actually looking concerned for a change and Derek, well he wasn't there. Guess that explained my earlier question about being pissed off for saving me all the time.

"I really want to get some sleep guys do you mind?" Simon and Tori both looked at me shocked that I spoke, "Yes it speaks, stop looking at me like that!" and with that they both left Simon waiting a while after Tori had gone.

"I'm really glad you're ok Chloe, I was really worried" He took my face in his hands "Chloe, I am so happy you're ok"

"Simon, please I just want to be alone." I removed his hands from my face and turned over not without wincing at the pain that shot up the right side of my body.

Simon left without another word and I was glad I was alone. I slowly drifted to sleep only to dream about the past hours. I dreamt of the pain I had felt as I drifted in and out of consciousness, the looks on their faces as they approached me. I bolted upright, screaming, tears streaking my face. I needed to get out. I wanted to be safe. I needed Derek.

I walked to the forest as fast as I could without causing myself too much pain, I knew that Derek would be out in the forest for a run but I couldn't find him. I stopped just at the forest edge, called his name but nothing. I shouted louder knowing full well that he could hear me with his extra senses. Something Simon had once called his superman genes.

"Derek..." nothing, there was not a sound. "Derek, where are you?" Still silence. "DEREK!" I screamed this time, but still nothing but silence. I guess I really did overstep the mark this time. A tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"Stop screaming child you'll wake the dead" the voice came from a distance, faint but I could still hear it. I froze. "Why are you screaming for him?" That's when he appeared. I took a step back but fell on my back when I tripped on what felt like a rock, hurting myself more than I was already injured. "It's ok I'm not here to hurt you, I'm not even really here see" he waved his hand threw a tree and sure enough he was a ghost. "No my dear, I'm not a ghost I'm a Shaman" I sat there. "Now if you will listen I have something very important to tell you, I assume you met my other half at the Edison Group place?"

"I-I don't know w-who you m-mean" I really didn't know who he meant. Did he mean Aunt Lauren? But surely I would know if she had a boyfriend?

"The Demi-demon my dear, please keep up. Well you see she told you the story of Samuel Lyle I'm guessing, well she knows more than that. You see the dear friend that you seek. The sorcerers' father, Kit. Well the Demi-demon knows where he is, but only when you release her will she reveal the place he is hidden."

"What do you mean she knows where he is? Why do I need to release her?" I exclaimed; this could not be real.

"Patience necromancer, the time will come and you will know what to do, pretty amulet." He disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this version of the chapter is better than the one i originally wrote, hopefully you guys will like it!**

**Let me know what you think! I shall be adding the next one shortly to make you all even happier!**

**Click that little green button below, go on, you know you want to. It will make me reallyy happy!**

**Love me xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Promises

**A/N: Another chapter because I am so nice, hey I might even put another up! I am on a roll tonight guys so call me butter! Ha-ha, get it? Right ok, nope. I'll stop there then.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Love me xx**

***DISCLAIMER***

***Derek has me tied down by my hands and feet***

**Derek: Tell them now!**

**Me: NO!**

**Derek: NOW!**

**Me: NO! NEVER EVER will I admit that I do not own Darkest Powers and Kelley Armstrong does. I WILL NOT DO IT.**

**Derek: *Looks smug***

**Me: Damn I did it again didn't I? **

**(Oh the powers of a werewolf!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Promise**

**Derek's POV**

I felt myself burning up, I decided I would go to the river behind the forest to sit and wait. I knew it was coming I just didn't know when.

*

I got to the river's edge and sat letting my bare feet slosh around in the water. I felt so guilty about what had happened to Chloe, what I had let them do to her. If I hadn't been so dumb as to let Ramon slip past none of this would have animal inside me was whining it knew I was right. That's when I heard her calling my name once. Then silence, again she called my name. Last time she called she screamed it. Damn it Chloe, I couldn't help myself from running to where she was, I was a way out but I could run fast.

When I reached the forest edge I could see her lying on her back talking to someone, afraid of someone. I followed her gaze to what looked like a ghost, then he vanished. Instinct took over then and I was with Chloe in seconds.

*

**Chloe's POV**

The shaman had gone, I was left shocked. Well that's a good bit of advice. Great now the only way to save the whole damn supernatural world was to release the chaotic Demi-demon. Oh how life could be any more spectacular.

"Chloe" I knew that voice anywhere I spun around to see Derek, looking at me with confused eyes. "Who were you talking to, I saw him who was he?" He didn't sound caring or worried, but angry.

"I don't know" I then decided to fill Derek in on my run in with the Demi-demon "so then he told me that she could find your dad. But I don't know Derek, I feel like I can't breathe." With that the tears were escaping my eyes, blurring my vision.

He sat opposite me making sure he wasn't touching me; I found a twinge of pain.

"Chloe, stop crying." It wasn't the words that made me look up it was the way he said them, soft and gentle like a mother cradling a new born child.

I caught Derek looking over and suddenly his arms were around me pulling me into his lap. Slowly he got up, picked me up and started walking to the safe house. He set me down on the chair in the study and went to the kitchen. I didn't watch just hugged my knees up to my chest, when he returned he had two hot chocolates in his hands. He placed one in front of me, the other on the table and took my face in his hands.

"Its fine Chloe, we'll sort something out, we'll figure this out" he paused, "together." I smiled weakly at him, every part of my body was aching.

"Derek" startled by my weak voice he turned, "Can you stay with me; I don't want to be on my own. Don't leave me Derek, please." I struggled to find my voice to say the last words; they were the last words I had said to him before we had left that house Carlie had healed me in.

We sat there staring at each other, I could see him itching, "Derek?" I glanced at his hand that was scratching at his arm.

"Yeah, but I haven't been having any of the other symptoms just the itch, not for a few days yet."

I decided I needed to lay down, so I got up from the chair Derek had placed me in and slid on the small sofa that was hiding in the corner of the room. Derek came over and sat with his head against the wall by my head.

"Derek" I whispered, he leaned his head forward.

"Yeah...?" He looked worried almost.

"Don't leave me" I whispered as I finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I didn't quite catch what he said that but it sounded like "I'll never leave you Chloe, even if I could I can't".

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, please review? Please, with whip-cream, cherries and a Derek on top? *Flutters Eyelashes***

**I like to know what you guys think! I want to keep you happy, if you're happy I'm happy!**

**Little green button below, its your new best friend. Click it I dare you!**

**love me xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Some Answers

**A/N: And she's back! Woo. Right this has to be my favourite chapter so far!**

**Its a lot longer than the others so be warned but it is the best chapter in my opinion!**

**Ahh, i hope you all like it!**

**love me xxx**

***DISCLAIMER*  
*Standing in the middle of the forest alone*  
Me: Hmmm i wonder what i can do for the plot to the Reckoning... *Grins an Evil Grin* Muahaha.  
Everyone: GET HER!  
Me: What no, get off me, hey, im sorry, I DONT OWN DARKEST POWERS leave me alone!  
Everyone: Oh, right. Off to go get Kelley Armstrong then as she is the RIGHTFUL OWNER OF DP.  
Me: *Left rocking back and forth in the middle of the forest, alone, again* Someday, one day. **

**Chapter 7: Finally Some Answers**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up to the sound of rain thundering against the window of the study, I looked over to see Derek but he was nowhere in sight, where was he? I decided to get up and wander seeing if I could find him. I walked through the kitchen around to the back door. _Where the hell has he gone?_ I opened the back door to find Derek slumped against the wall by the door.

"What h-happened Derek?" I crouched beside him and swept his hair from his face, he was hot real hot. His eyes were glazed over, he was getting closer to changing I knew it.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I left, it's just the heat, I couldn't stand it" He looked sincere but he was just being a pain in the ass.

"Derek, come on your close to changing lets walk" with that he decided to get up and walk towards to forest's edge.

We didn't get very far before Derek doubled over, on his hands and knees convulsing and heaving what was left of his empty stomach. I sat quietly next to him knowing that he needed me there with him, the last time he'd fallen asleep holding my ankle.

"Chloe, go" He grunted between heaves, but I wasn't going to listen to him anytime soon.

"No, I told you I'm not going anywhere Derek." I put my hand on my back and started rubbing circles not sure of what else I could really do, I could hear the bones in his back cracking and shifting in to place, it was much faster this time than the last two, he'd only been there a few moments and yet he already seemed to be taking the form of his wolf self. With hair sprouting then retracting, his hands and feet shifting to paws, his ears moving along his head stopping at the top then changing into wolf ears, his face grew long with his bones protesting as they formed a long muzzle. Right before my eyes Derek was changing and I knew this one would go all the way, as soon as I had blinked I realise it was not Derek now lying on his stomach in front of me but the wolf he had become. That's a bit stupid really I knew it was still Derek but it was his wolf form not his human form.

The wolf was beautiful, like an image out of a comic book. Long black fur that felt like a rug underneath my hand that was still on Derek's back, it wasn't a dull black like the colour of my hair, but a black you would associate with velvet almost. The wolf looked up and I could see that although the face didn't look like Derek's there were his eyes, an emerald green staring back at me. I smiled and he seemed to understand that I wasn't afraid; I was quite the opposite really. Derek got up, turned, laid on his belly and flopped his face in my lap staring up at me, I knew he'd be yelling at me later telling me I shouldn't have been there that he could of hurt me but I didn't care, because he was beautiful and nothing that beautiful would intentionally hurt anyone. As soon as his head had reached my lap was there soft snores grumbling in his chest. I sighed; it was easy being with Derek when he was like this. He was beautiful; I had to pinch myself repeatedly to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was getting dark and it was getting colder, my thin jumper did little to keep me warm. Well at least my legs were warm with Derek laying on them. I looked around me locking my eyes to the left of where we were into 6 pairs of very bright blue and green eyes.

"Derek" I whispered, shaking him gently, "Derek wake up please" but he just snored gently into my calf rolling over onto his back. All this time I didn't take my eyes off the pair of blue eyes that crept forward. The light of the moon was shining through the trees and I could just barely make out the form of what look like a very large wolf.

I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot; fear took over my muscles keeping them paralysed just like they had every other time I had been in a situation like this. It was an automatic reaction, my brain just stopped functioning. Just as a tear was escaping my right eye did a very large man step out from behind the wolf in front of me. "Don't worry none of us will hurt you. What is your name?" He came closer and I flinched. "It's ok; honestly we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you. Andrew called us last night. I'm guessing by the bruises and the fact you have a very large newly transformed werewolf snoozing on your lap that you're Chloe? Correct?"

I nodded I couldn't do anymore; I couldn't speak in fear that if I did, the tears that I had been keeping in would not just spill over the edge but that they would become hysteria. I didn't want to cry, I had cried enough over the past month or so, I wanted to be strong, brave Chloe that Derek wanted me to be so, I kept with the head signals. That was about as much as I could manage.

"Ok Chloe, my name is Steven" I nodded again, I looked around and now that the moon was fully shining through the gap in the trees I saw that there was about 6 very large werewolves sitting in a semi-circle around the guy who had just introduced himself as Steven. Several seconds later before my eyes the wolves changed back to their human forms, not in the way that Derek changed, none of the bones cracking or the vomit spraying everywhere, but it was almost graceful. The way they changed was almost magical, if I had blinked I would have missed it all, their fur had disappeared not like it had been grown but just that it had changed a different colour, their faces just morphed. I didn't have another word, it was like one second they had a wolf face the next it was human. They stood on their back legs as a wolf and their hands and feet just appeared. It hadn't looked as merely as painful as what Derek had been through. Is this what the Edison Group had done to Derek? Altered his genes so much that he couldn't change properly, that surely enough if he did change the first time involuntary that he would never want to go through that pain again, therefore they had a werewolf that didn't want to change. Is that what they had wanted, their own personal superman to bend to their will, to do their dirty work for them? I looked down at Derek lying on his back, still snoring softly and I couldn't help but feel helpless for him, but there was also another feeling I couldn't place. I had such longing to just hold Derek and not let him go, ever.

"Chloe, this is my pack" He gestured to the now half naked human men still standing in a semi-circle around Steven. He motioned from left to right "This is Craig, Aaron, Dylan, Christian, Sam and Jacob." They all grunted, wow I guess werewolves really are moody and suddenly I was laughing. Steven looked at me as though I was going mad, "Chloe are you... ok?" I was still laughing, but I stopped just in case I would wake Derek up. Suddenly I didn't feel so frightened anymore.

"I'm fine, I was just laughing at... e-erm something... t-that..." Ok I couldn't tell him I was laughing at them being grumpy; I didn't want to piss of 7 werewolves standing in front of me "It was nothing, really." I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"How long have you and the wolf been out here for?" He looked at me curiously and I think I may have blushed.

"His name's Derek and not long he'd only just changed when you arrived." I looked down at him, he was still snoring lightly. He seemed so peaceful.

"Chloe was Derek adopted?" this question bought me up short. I shot my head up and nodded. "Chloe how old is Derek?" Another question, why did it matter how old Derek was?

"H-he's sixteen." His face seemed to light up but he quickly shook it back.

Suddenly Derek shot up, moving in front of my sight, growls rumbling then exploding from his mouth. Sharp snarls filled the air, his teeth bared with saliva dripping from the side of his jaw, it was only then that I realised Derek really could be terrifying if he wanted too, but I wasn't scared, I should have been running and screaming but I knew that he would never hurt me. I realised that the werewolves were now nowhere to be seen and only Steven was left standing in front of me and Derek.

"Derek, its ok they're here to help us." Derek turned his head and growled at me. "Do not take that tone with me Derek Souza" I got up to leave he turned around and nudged my leg as if in apology looking up at me then looking at Steven again growling. "Really Derek they are here to help. Andrew called them." With that he stopped growling, he didn't relax his stance between me and Steven but I knew that I would be chewed out later.

"Steven, do you mind if we meet you back at the house?" I asked not sure if Derek would really relax until he was gone.

"Sure, see you there Chloe." With that he darted towards the house, I watched him go, after a few seconds I could no longer see him, I turned back round to see Derek, in human form stomping around picking up the rest of his clothes. Pulling on his trousers it started.

"Chloe what were you thinking?!" Derek was now shouting as he pulled his ripped t-shirt over his head. "They were werewolves do you know what they could have done to you?" He turned to face me coming up to my face; making me back up so I hit my back against the tree. I winced I was still sore from what happened. "Chloe will you answer me god damn it, what were you thinking?!" His breathing was heavy now, I could feel a tear escaping my eye, and I wiped it away before it rolled down my cheek.

"They weren't going to hurt me Derek" my voice was small, I hated when he shouted at me. I was being brave that is what he wanted to me to be and I was why couldn't he see that?

"You don't know that Chloe, for all you could have known they could have ripped you to shreds and I'd be left clearing up the pieces as usual! Then I'd have to find seven werewolves and rip their heads off for hurting you, do you not care at all what trouble you get yourself into?!" He was right up against my face now; I could feel his breath on my cheek. His breathing was still ragged.

"I don't need you saving me all the time Derek, I can take care of myself" I was shouting now, he didn't need to save me all the time, "You don't have to save me Derek, I can save myself!" There were hot new tears rolling down my cheek now. "Maybe you should have left me with Liam and Ramon then you wouldn't have to save me anymore would you, you probably regret saving me then you wouldn't have to worry if I got in trouble anymore would you." The tears were flowing now, through the anger I could see Derek being taken back by my last statement.

"Chloe, I..." He didn't say anything he just stood there staring at me still as close as he was when he was shouting at me. "Is that what you think? That I... regret saving you?" A scowl was on his face but his eyes were shouting confusion. "Chloe, I save you because I don't want you hurt" He was still shouting but not as harsh as he had been. He let out a long breath. I was silent I hadn't meant to say it but it came out anyway. It stayed silent and we stood there for a few minutes me looking at him, him arguing with himself

"N-no I don't think that but what do you wa-" he put his finger on my lips, he was still arguing with himself. Then he kissed me. Oh my god, Derek is kissing me; his lips were soft on mine. The feeling that rushed through my blood was not anger or frustration anymore but something warm. Something beautiful, I couldn't put a name to something that felt this good. His hands leaned against the tree either side of my head. His lips were moving so softly in sync with my own now, my hands found his shoulders. He moved his hands from the tree to softly pull my face from his, the kiss ended sooner than I would have liked. What did I just say I liked kissing Derek? He placed his forehead on mine.

"Chloe, I don't hate saving you, I just wish you would be more careful." He wasn't angry anymore. He kissed me lightly again. I kissed him back, replacing my hands on his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. I was happy, everything that had happened so far this was the first time I was in perfectly happy the way things were. I melted blissfully into that perfect kiss.

**A/N: *SQUEEEEEEEL* Was that good for you? To make up for hurting Chloe yes?**

**Muahaha, i do love a good bit of Romance, *Swooon***

**Little button below is your friend, if you click it, he will give you a box to write lovely things about my story in *GRINS***

**Pleaseee, ill put a Derek on-top... shirtless... maybe a little less (^_^)**

**love me xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Again

**A/N: Next chapter guys, i'm not feeling too great so the next one will probably thursday or friday.**

I hope you all like it (^_^)

love me xx

*DISCLAIMER*

Me: Ok, i promise to say it if you promise you'll never kiss Chloe again.

Derek: Ok

Me; I do not own Darkest Powers Kelley Armstrong does.

Derek: Haha, you actually fell for that? Stupid *&^%$

Me: What.. *Lip Wobbles*

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not Again**

**Derek's POV**

I pulled away from Chloe, we stood there my hands next to her waist by the tree and her arms wrapped around my neck. I had kissed Chloe and she hadn't pulled away, she hadn't slapped me or run away screaming instead she kissed me back. I needed to control myself before the wolf pushed me over the edge, he was already dancing around in my body. I took long deep breaths to calm my racing heart; fresh air was good. The smell of Chloe was intoxicating, a poison to my senses that made right or wrong fly out the window. But it was a good poison, a poison I would gladly bath in however long she would let me.

**Chloe's POV**

I don't know how long we stood there, I was afraid to move in case I was really dreaming and at the slightest movement everything would come crashing around me and I would wake in my bed, cold and alone with no Derek. I could hear the sound of the wind picking up rustling the branches of the trees around us. I shivered, it was getting later and the later it got, the colder it got.

"Chloe... we should" I looked up and Derek was staring into my eyes, probably hoping that I would run off.

"Yeah" I whispered, but he didn't move and neither did I.

"It's getting cold" He moved one of his hands to sweep his hair out of his eyes. He finally pulled away and started walking towards the house. I stood there staring at his back. Is he just going to walk away? Not even give me a second glance? I started to follow looking down at the ground as I made my way back the way we came. As I reached the edge of the forest I managed to trip over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, landing on my side. I let out a yelp my bruises were still sore. I considered just laying there I didn't really want to move. I buried my head into the muddy grass and sighed.

"Chloe..." Derek's voice was directly above my ear; his hand swept my hair away from my face. I didn't answer I didn't move, I just stared blankly into his eyes. I guess he must have realised that I wasn't getting up because he picked me up in one swift movement. Neither of us said a word even as we entered the kitchen and Derek placed me on a chair with everyone watching our movements.

I sat there staring at the counter while Derek got some tissue to clear off the mud on my face, I sat extremely still while he did this, a few times he brushed his fingers across my skin and my skin would feel like it was on fire, my heart racing. When he was done he sat down next to me, we still hadn't said one word to each other.

"Chloe" I looked up to Steven, "can we talk now?" Derek growled in response and one of the pack perked up.

"Are you just going to sit there and take that shit from him Steven?" A guy got up, he must have been at least 6ft 4 maybe taller, blonde hair little shorter than Derek's and piercing blue eyes.

"Quiet Dylan, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Steven snapped and Dylan left the room alone with the rest of the pack. "I'll come find you tomorrow Chloe, I've still got a few questions to ask you if that is ok" He looked at me then Derek. Derek growled again. I looked at Derek scowled at him then returned facing Steven.

"Yeah, that's fine I'll come find you tomorrow. Goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight Chloe, Derek." With his goodnights he left leaving me and Derek on our own in the kitchen.

"Derek... thanks, thank you" I looked at him and he seemed surprised at my choice of words.

"What did I do?" Was his reply, confusion in his eyes with his trademark scowl on his face.

"For saving me, from Liam and Ramon" my voice went quiet when I said their names.

"Chloe... I didn't exactly save you. When I saw you there on that chair you looked so fragile and broken. I didn't save you Chloe, I failed. I let them take you, it was because of me that happened to you, I should have just gone to Syracuse when they asked." He looked down and I could tell that he was beating himself up.

"Derek you did save me" I turned to face him, "if you hadn't found me when you did... well I-I'd probably be d-d-dead. You didn't fail Derek I'm still here, I'm breathing." I reached out my hand to touch his face but he caught my hand before it could make contact. He held my hand there for what seemed like hours, it was probably only minutes but that was all I could concentrate on.

"I'm dangerous Chloe, you shouldn't be around me." He almost growled this at me.

"Derek Souza you are not dangerous, and if I weren't around you I would be locked up in the Edison Group HQ or I would be dead." I would not let him win this argument.

"If it wasn't for me you would have gone back to a normal life, with normal friends, you're Aunt Lauren and a normal boyfriend Chloe. I ruined all that for you." He was growling this time and I'd had enough.

"That's enough Derek I am not normal, I raise the dead in my sleep!" I was shouting now, "I don't have normal friends; I never even had a normal boyfriend Derek so do not tell me this is all because of you! I am alive and breathing because of you." My breath was coming quicker now, I was so angry how he could have even thought that, he had saved me more than enough times. All this time and Derek still hadn't let go of my hand.

He let go of my hand to place his hand on my cheek, I leaned into his hand warm against my cold cheek.

"Goodnight Chloe" he got up and left without as much as a glance behind him. What am I going to do now? I looked at the clock on the microwave; wow it was 11:30pm already. I decided it was probably a good idea to try and get some sleep.

I walked up the stairs but as I reached the top of the landing I heard a faint banging coming from a room up ahead. I decided that I would see what the noise was; I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't. I walked along the hall and the banging got louder until it finally stopped, I was standing in front of an old painting of a woman holding what looked like a black pendant, it almost looked like mine. Well apart from the fact mine is blue.

"Why hello" A voice said from behind me I spun around jumping back into the wall as a guy spinning a basketball on his finger came into view, he was the type of guy Tori would want to date. "You must be new, no one's been round here for ages" He smiled at me.

"Err, yeah I-I'm Chloe, we got h-here the other day" I smiled at him, "b-but who a-are you?" I was still backed against the wall, ghosts always made me jumpy and he didn't exactly look friendly.

"Well, if you really want to know. There's a key behind that painting, it's to the door right at the end of the hall follow that and ill meet you there" He gave a dazzling smile then disappeared. Well it couldn't hurt right; maybe he could tell us more about the Edison Group. I looked behind the painting and sure enough the key was there, I walked all the way down the hall it was as if the further down the hall I got the more eerily dark and creepy it got. I placed the key in the lock and turned, sure enough like he promised the door unlocked. I pushed it open and the door creaked open. Behind the door was a long black corridor I stepped in, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I stepped in a little further and the shut and locked behind me, what the hell? I was in complete darkness now, oh how this day could not get any better. I felt my way blindly down the path, keeping my arms out in front of me. A few seconds later my palms were pushed up against what felt like a door, I felt blindly for a door knob, I found one and twisted it and the door opened to reveal a beautiful wide open space. The room was really big, the ceilings high, the windows wide. But the view was all wrong there was no forest it was a neighbourhood area. I walked towards the window and the door behind me shut and locked just like the first. I continued walking to the window to open it, but I couldn't open it, there was something really wrong here. I tried a different window and this one didn't move either but the scene behind the window changed suddenly it wasn't so bright and there were dark alleys and street lights. What was going on here? I turned around and walked back through the door I came through but it was no good it was locked, great.

"Hello" I called out that ghost said he would meet me here, "hello?"

"I can't believe you actually fell for that one, you know the last one was much more smart not to trust me" The guys face changed into something distorted, his face was burnt on one side with no eye in his socket. I backed into the door I was standing in front of. "This is going to be a lot of fun" He smiled and I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could hoping to god that one of the 8 werewolves in this house could hear me.

* * *

Click that button please guys, it makes me happy (^_^)

love me xx


	9. Chapter 9: Silent Wishes & Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it! Review at the end please my lovelys! I'd really like you ideas on how to improve it? ****HystericalMess****-Your shirtless Derek is in this chapter, somewhere (^_^). Enjoy guys!**

**Love me x**

***DISCLAIMER*  
Me: Really Dylan I don't know how you put up with him.  
Dylan: No neither do I. Hey who does actually own Darkest Powers.  
Me: *Looks at Dylan shocked* KELLEY ARMSTRONG YOU MORON. *Slaps Dylan round the Face*  
Dylan: *Dylan gets angry*  
Me: Hey I created you I can destroy you babe.  
Dylan: *Sulks***

* * *

**Chap 9: Silent Wishes and Dreams**

**Dylan's POV**

Who does he think he is growling at Steven like that and Steven just backing down. Jeez if one of us had done that we'd be in the shit house for a week. He should have put that stupid mutt in his place. But no, Steven didn't he just backed down. We were all told last night that if we so much as looked at Derek the wrong way, well out head would be on a plate and with the voice of the Alpha we couldn't say no. I grabbed my towel off the chair and headed to the bathroom.

"Alright Dylz, where you going?" Christian walked in just as I was about to leave.

"Shower mate" I replied walking past him and up towards the bathroom.

"Hey, we're going out to the forest tonight get a look round you in?" His face looked hopeful as I turned around.

"Nah, I'm alright I need to get some things sorted first" yeah, I needed to sort out my life first. I continued walking to the bathroom, the door was locked.

"Hey, who's in there?" The door unlocked and out walked a girl with shiny black hair. Wow. Where did she come from? She walked straight into me.

"Huh, watch where you're going, stupid dog." She kissed walking round me I couldn't help but just turn round and stare. Huh? I was just insulted and I don't even want to tear her head off. Wow, this girl must be something. She turned around and I couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture mutt, it lasts longer" she snarled and walked into her room. Again and I still didn't want to tear her head off her body and use it as a football. I shook my head and turned back round to take a shower. The door was locked again.

"Who's bloody in there now?" For god sake, was I even going to get a shower tonight?

"Sorry mate you'll have to be quicker you know" It was Aaron; I swear I would get him later. He such a girl he uses all the hot water, then there is nothing left for the rest of us. I decided instead of standing out here waiting for the shower I'd wonder around, there's nothing better to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What the hell? Steven came around the corner.

"Dylan did you hear that?" Steven looked just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, it was coming from down there." I pointed and started walking in the direction the scream came from and Steven followed. We reached an old looking door with a key in, another scream echoed from behind the door. Steven wasted no time opening the door and rushing down the hall I followed him taking the key from the door. As soon as Steven and I had got through the door it slammed shut. Good thing I brought the key with me. Another scream, what on earth is going on in there? Steven and I rushed to the next door, I was glad for my werewolf vision, it made everything so much clearer especially as it was pitch black in this hall.

"The doors locked." Steven looked at me and then nodded. I raised my leg and planted a kick in the middle of the door it flew off the hinges into the wall opposite. I was stronger than most werewolves, no-one knows why; Steven's been trying to figure it out since he found me last year.

**Chloe's POV**

The door flew off the hinges and I looked up from the corner to see Steven and Dylan standing at the door. Steven walked over to me, while Dylan just stood there staring at me.

"Chloe are you ok? We heard screaming what happened?" He crouched down next to me looking me in the eye.

"Ghost, he tricked me. I thought he would know something about the Edison Group and I followed him. But he tricked me and started throwing stuff at me." I lifted up my arm to reveal a nail sticking out my left thigh.

"Jesus, c'mon can you walk?" I nodded he lifted me by my arm and supported me round the waist with my arm round his shoulder. "Dylan can you go and unlock the door?" Dylan nodded and the moved back into the dark I heard a click and light shone down the hallway. I must have been walking really slow because Steven lifted me up careful not to move the nail in any way. We passed through the door in seconds, down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was dark in the kitchen I'd forgotten it was late. Dylan switched the lights on and moved from the door frame to the fridge.

"Dylan can you go get Derek please" Steven asked him, looking at how bad the nail was embedded in my leg.

"No" I shouted more than necessary, "Please don't get Derek I don't think he would..." my voice trailed off, I don't think he would want to talk to me every again but I couldn't say that.

"Dylan" Steven said underneath his breath, Dylan just nodded and left.

"Please Steven; Derek won't want to be here." I let my head drop to look at the floor; he wouldn't want to be here I know that.

**Dylan's POV**

Wow, so I guess Chloe's a necromancer I wonder what the others in the house were. I walked up the stairs and opened the door I was guessing belonged to Derek. I stepped in and looked at him sitting on the bed facing the window.

"Derek" I grunted, being nice to an outsider was not in my nature. He didn't respond just growled at me "Whatever but Chloe's downstairs and she's hurt." I turned and left, five seconds later and he was following me. Did he have an obsession with Chloe or something, stupid mutt.

**Chloe's POV**

"Ok, Chloe this is going to hurt but I know what I'm doing." Steven looked at me and I nodded I grit my teeth and he pulled, I winced as it moved. He pulled harder and I screamed letting a tear roll down my cheek. "Ok Chloe this is the last one, there will be a lot of blood but you got to trust me, do you trust me Chloe?" I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. He pulled and I screamed again but this time I felt arms around me holding me so I leaned into them sobbing at the pain soaring in my leg. "You're lucky Chloe the nail didn't hit any arteries. I'm just going to bandage you up now ok?" I nodded my head into the chest of whoever was holding me not opening my eyes once. I felt the pressure on my leg as Steven bandaged it. It didn't take him too long to bandage it and when he was finished he told me not to bang it and to come find it in the morning so he could replace the dressings. I didn't move I just nodded and stayed in the position I was huddled against someone letting my tears fall onto their bare chest. I heard Steven and Dylan mutter good nights, so if it wasn't Dylan holding me who was? I opened one eye and peeked up. Derek, I closed my eyes and buried my head deeper into his chest. Derek was standing there shirtless with his arms round me.

"God Chloe, what happened this time?" His voice was hard and made me flinch.

"A ghost" I whispered into his chest, I didn't want to tell him anymore because I didn't want him to chew me out again.

"You should have come and got me Chloe."I looked up at him and he looked down a scowl on his face. "You shouldn't have gone on your own." I knew he was right I should have but I didn't want to, I couldn't get the image of him turning his back on me out in the forest out of my head. His voice may have been hard right now but his arms were telling a different story softly wrapped around me. Before I knew it I was drifting off my arms still tightly held against my own chest, my head still buried deeply into Derek's. I felt his arms move from around me to pick me up carefully trying not to knock my leg. I shifted and buried my head into his shoulder resting my hands on his chest.

**Derek's POV**

She shifted as I picked her up gently trying not to knock her now bandaged leg; she buried her head into my shoulder and rested her hands against my chest. I walked as fast as I could without jogging her too much. If she could sleep she should and I wasn't going to wake her with everything that had happened. I kept thinking of the kiss we shared out in the forest earlier and her reason for not running away, but so far I had come up short. I walked up the stairs luckily Chloe's door was already open. I knocked it with my foot and it creaked open, I looked in the room. Luckily Chloe didn't have to share a room with Tori; I'd feel sorry for her if she did. The covers were already thrown back so I laid Chloe on the bed and swept her hair out of her face leaving my hand lingering over her cheek. It felt right to touch Chloe, to hold her, to protect her but I shouldn't. I could never be with Chloe, she was too fragile. I got up to leave and Chloe stirred a whimper escaping her lips, I continued to leave the room and Chloe's whimpering started again. I stopped and went to sit down by Chloe's bed; my head against the wall and she stopped. I half expected her to be awake but she was asleep. I closed my eyes when I though I heard Chloe whisper my name, I looked up at her but she was still sleeping. I rested my head back against the wall and fell asleep.

**Chloe's POV**

I was in a white summer dress that my mum had picked out for me, I was walking through the forest when I came to a creek; it was a bright and sunny day with a warm breeze. I sat by the edge slipped off my shoes and dipped in my toes. Suddenly the sun disappeared, the wind became harsh and the darkness consumed me. I let out a cry, but nothing changed, I kept crying out for the sun to come back for the darkness to leave me be. It was a few minutes but slowly the darkness began to fade bringing the sun in its place the wind dropped and the scene was like that before the darkness came. I looked up to see a black wolf staring at me from the other side of the creek. I smiled, picked up my shoes and crossed the creek to where the wolf was standing. I knew this wolf and as soon as I had crossed the creek the wolf came to greet me his tail swishing in opposite directions, I moved out my hand to place on his head and his tongue rolled out the side of his mouth like a lopsided grin. "Derek." I whispered smiling.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it (^_^), Review please, it will make me happy.  
&I gave you a shirtless Derek! That should mean something right?  
Anyway. Next Chapter on its way- not sure how long though!  
Love me xx **


	10. Chapter 10: It Always Ends With a Kiss

**A/N: Next chapter guys, I hope you like it!  
Love me x  
*DISCLAIMER*  
I don't own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**Chap 10: It Always Ends With a Kiss**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke to find Derek leaning against the wall near my bed, I looked over to the night stand at the end of the bed it was 10am. I'd finally had a good night sleep without any nightmares. I looked at Derek again he looked as if he wasn't going to wake up for a while. I pulled back the covers and made my way out of bed careful not to bang my leg. It felt better this morning but it was still sore. I stood up grabbed the cover off my bed and covered Derek with it. He grunted something then continued snoring softly. I smiled to myself while I walked to the door, I stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Dylan about to walk down the stairs.

"Dylan" I whispered as loud as I dared, "Dylan." He stopped and turned around while I limped to where he was, "can you help me down the stairs please?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah sure" He picked me up in one swift movement and put me down at the bottom of the stairs. That wasn't the kind of help I was asking for but never mind. I giggled inside my head.

"Good morning Chloe, Dylan" Steven was standing at the stove cooking I smiled at him and Dylan grunted something unintelligent. I just laughed, it was funny the way he reminded me of Derek.

"What's cooking?" I asked while pushing myself up onto a stool.

"Just some bacon and eggs I grabbed this morning, you want some?" He looked up at me smiling.

"Yes please" I grinned, I can't remember the last time I had some hot food.

"Sure, after breakfast I'll re-bandage your leg" He turned back round to finish cooking the breakfast. I looked around the room, it was a bit dead for 10 in the morning.

"Steven, where's everyone else?" I asked confused as to why they weren't all down here.

"Well, the rest of the pack have gone out to find more supernaturals to fight against the Edison Group and Andrew's taken Simon and Tori to go and visit Carlie they're going to try and find some more supernaturals as well so it's just me, Dylan, you and Derek here at the moment" He turned round bringing the plates of food to the table he covered Derek's up with a plate and left it next to me, passing Dylan his plate of food and passing me mine. My food didn't really last long, yet again neither did Steven's or Dylan's.

"Thank you for the breakfast I can't remember the last time I ate something hot" I smiled and he took my plate away.

"That's alright Chloe, you get used to cooking a lot when you live with 7 other werewolves." He chuckled. Steven reminded me of my dad a lot apart from Steven was easy to talk to.

"And thank you, both of you for saving me yesterday" I looked down blushing.

"No problem, right let's change your dressings." I swivelled round on my chair so my leg was no resting on the chair next to me, it was a good job I was wearing shorts yesterday or it would have been a bit embarrassing. Steven removed the bandages and looked a bit confused so I looked down. There was no hole in my leg, no blood, I mean there was blood on the dressing but there was no evidence that I had been stabbed with a nail. The three of us stood there completely confused as to why I didn't have a hole in my leg.

"Chloe are your parent's supernaturals?" Steven looked up at me.

"My mum is, well was, she was a necromancer like me. My dad's human" I looked at him, he looked puzzled.

"Ok well it looks like you don't need another dressing so you should be ok. Come find me if it starts hurting though" He removed the rest of the bandages put them in the bin then left confused. Well that made the rest of us. I couldn't fit my head round it.

"Jesus" grunted a voice from the stairs, both me and Dylan turned at the same time to see a shirtless, fluffed haired Derek. "Can't you just leave already" he growled.

"Fine" I snapped getting up from the chair I was still hobbling because it still hurt even though there was no hole.

"I didn't mean you I meant that" he pointed to Dylan.

"His name Derek is Dylan. It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to him; he and Steven were the ones who saved me from that ghost" I'd walked up to him and was shouting in his face now.

"It's alright Chloe I'm going anyway I need to run" He jumped off his stool and headed out the back door. I watched him disappear I would apologise later there was no need for Derek to act like that. Derek growled.

"Don't growl at me Derek Souza, you don't scare me." I turned back round to snap at him.

"Well maybe you should be" He snarled pinning me up against the fridge at speed I didn't think was possible, but I never felt like I moved, he didn't press me hard against the fridge although most of our bodies were touching. Our breathing was sharp and fast, I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"You don't scare me Derek there's no point trying" I looked at him, his face was in a scowl and his eyes were hard.

"I should Chloe, I'm a monster." He let go of me and walked away only to turn back round to chew me out "you shouldn't have stayed with me when I changed Chloe. I could have hurt you, then what would you have done? Huh?" He stared at me expecting me not to answer.

"That's easy you wouldn't have hurt me Derek" I was shouting now.

"But I could have done Chloe" he pinned me back up against the fridge and squeezed my wrists, "I could break your wrist right now if I wanted to Chloe, if I wanted to I could turn into a wolf right now and tear you to shreds. Why aren't you afraid of me" he shouted in my face.

"Because I'm not, I don't care if you turn into a wolf right now and chew my left leg off I'd still want to be with you" I shouted in his face. Oh crap that did it. I didn't mean for that to slip. I didn't even know it myself. His eyes widened.

"What?" His voice was off; it wasn't shouting anymore, it wasn't angry I don't know what it was. "What did you say?"

"I... I don't care if you turn into a wolf right now and chew my left leg off" I blushed.

"No, what did you say after that Chloe, what did you say?" His eyes were confused, his face still in a scowl.

"I... I said I'd still want to be with you" I looked away; I didn't want to see the disgust in his face. He let go of my wrists and took a step back from me. I looked up and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Why?" He asked. Why, what a stupid question!

"Because I feel safe with you, because you're always there to protect me, to save me" I hadn't known this until they emptied out of my mouth. He looked at me, the conversation we were just having about him being a monster and I tell him I want to be with that monster.

"You shouldn't want to" he muttered under his breath thinking I couldn't hear him.

"You're the one who kissed me Derek." I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Chloe, I kissed you to scare you." He answered; no he wasn't getting away with that one easily.

"Derek, you kissed me twice" my voice quiet now. He didn't say anything he just walked slowly towards me. I was still pressed up against the fridge. He kept walking towards me until I could hear his breath leaving his mouth.

**Derek's POV**

I lifted my hand to place under Chloe's chin to pull her face up so I could look into her eyes. "Chloe, I'm dangerous" She shook her head.

"No Derek you're not dangerous. You've never hurt me, Simon or Tori" her big blue eyes looked so sure of the statement she'd just made. I placed my other hand on her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Chloe, you don't know. I could seriously hurt you" I said this in a hard voice to try to get her to understand what I was.

"You wouldn't" she looked up at me her blue eyes trusting. Trusting me, of all people, she really shouldn't. I bent slightly and bought her face inches from mine, I could hear her heart racing faster and faster.

"Are you afraid yet?" I asked hopeful, she shook her head. I crushed her harder against my body but not so hard that it would hurt her. "How about now?" her heartbeat was racing, but still she shook her head. Enough I thought.

**Chloe's POV**

Derek bought his lips to mine and it was just as amazing as the first time. I didn't know where my body or his ended, it felt like my heart was in my throat threatening to choke me. His lips were equally as soft as they were last time, his mouth moving softly in rhythm with mine. His hand curled around my neck bringing me closer while my hands snaked up his chest. I felt as though we were breathing in each other. He pulled away from me but took my face in both of his big hands. "Chloe" he whispered.

**A/N: Hope you guys all liked it, another shirtless Derek (^_^) woo.  
Review please my lovelys!  
Love me xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: Visitors&Strange Happenings

**A/N: Hey guys new chapter I hope you like it!  
Love me xx  
*DISCLAIMER*  
Me no own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong own yar!**

**Hehe. ENJOY! x**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Visitors and Strange Happenings.**

**Chloe's POV**

Derek pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, my face still in his hands.

"Excuse me" a voice coughed from behind Derek, he opened his eyes and turned to face the back door where the voice came from.

"Barry, don't be so rude they're just kids" a woman with light brown hair slapped his shoulder. "I do apologise for him, he can be so emotionless sometimes." She smiled looking at the dark haired man standing next to her. Derek turned fully to face them now keeping me behind them. "Oh it's ok dear we won't hurt your mate, Steven called us. Apparently you need some help." She smiled warmly at Derek, then to me. I stepped from behind Derek to stand next to him and he grumbled something. "Well aren't you just a pretty little thing, we must sort out your hair though I can smell the dye from here my love." She grinned, she wasn't old probably early forties, the man standing next to her around the same age he was tall and stocky, and she was just as tall with a slim figure.

"Who are you?" Derek grunted, I looked at him mouth open.

"Oh gosh how rude of me. This is Barry and my name is Anya, Barry say hello" she elbowed him in the stomach he grunted and said hello. I suppressed a laugh.

"What are you?" Derek grumbled. I looked at him again with my mouth open to say something when Anya answered him.

"Well," She smiled warmly at Derek but he just stood there confused. "Well I'm an Earth Feline and Barry's a telekinetic half demon."She smiled again and Derek just grunted a "huh" and walked to the fridge.

"I'm going to go look for Steven and the rest of the troops" Barry said as he planted a kiss on Anya's cheek she smiled at him, he left, then she walked towards to counter taking a seat. I did the same and sat on the stool opposite her.

"So what can you actually do" I asked interested.

"Well, I can control the powers of the earth dear, things like the weather, trees, stuff like that." She smiled, wow that would be pretty helpful against the Edison Group for sure. "I can also heal" she looked a little guilty as she said this. I wondered why. "You can guess what Barry does" she smiled and looked down at her hands.

"You want something to eat Chloe?" Derek looked up at me from the bowl of cereal he was eating by the fridge.

"Oh, no I'm ok, but there's some breakfast for you in the grill, Steven cooked breakfast a little before you were up." I smiled at him and he just grunted. I turned back round to Anya, "I'm going to go have a shower I'll see you later" I smiled at her I really needed to get clean.

"Sure, see you later Chloe." She replied. Derek looked up from his plate of food Steven cooked this morning. Locked my gaze, and then looked back down to finish his food. I walked up the stairs and grabbed a towel from my room before walking towards the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door closed it and locked it. I turned the shower on at let the steam fill the room with steam. I stood there looking at myself in the now the misty mirror. I stepped in the shower and the hot water flushed down my back it warmed my body inside out. I washed my hair and grabbed the towel shutting off the water. I stepped out the shower and wiped a mirror so I could get a good look at my hair, it wasn't black anymore but it was nowhere near the blonde it had been. I dried my hair in the towel leaving it damp then wrapped the towel around my body, I went to take a step forward to unlock the door to grab some clothes from my room when a noticed something dark on the floor, I bent down to touch it realising that the dark patches on the floor were blood. I stood up wondering where the blood was coming from, there was a trail from the shower over to the mirror where I had stood, I looked down and pouring down my leg was blood, I pulled back my towel and sure enough there was a gaping hole in my leg. I wobbled slightly, grabbing my clothes from the floor and shoving them on as quickly as possible, I opened the bathroom door only to stumble and trip on the frame knocking myself unconscious as I landed on the hard wooden flooring.

**Derek's POV**

Chloe left, so it was just me and the woman, I think her name is Anya. "So Derek, it is Derek isn't it?" She asked. I looked up from my food. She was pretty if you liked that kind of thing. I didn't really notice any girls to be honest; none had ever taken my interest well that was until I met Chloe.

"Yeah" I grunted. I wasn't really in the mood for talking so I started eating the rest of my food, god this breakfast was good.

"So Derek, how long have you and Chloe been together?" I choked. What did she just say?

"What? Well if you count Lyle House I'd guess a few weeks maybe a bit more." That question confused me a little but then again I didn't really listen to what people said.

"No silly, I meant how long have you been dating?" this time the food went flying from my mouth.

"We're not" I answered I don't think I wanted to talk anymore. "I'm going to the study I got things to do." I dumped my plate in the sink and left I think I heard Anya say something about her big mouth. Yeah she got that right that's for sure. I opened the door to the study and walked in. Surely there was something I could do to keep my mind off things. I walked over to the books but there was nothing that caught my interest. That was when I spotted a DVD laying by the TV, I picked it up 'Deep Blue Sea' wasn't this the DVD that Simon and Chloe were talking about? Something about speeches and sharks, I decided that I would watch it I turned on the TV and put on the DVD. I didn't watch much before I heard a large crash from above me. I paused the TV, I listened nothing more so I decided I would go see what it was. I walked through the kitchen Anya wasn't there anymore; she probably went to find the other guy, Barry I think his name was. I walked up the stairs and that's when I smelt the blood. I raced to the top that's where I found Chloe laying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"Can somebody help me" I shouted in the hope that one of the others in this house could hear me. I scooped Chloe up and ran back down to the kitchen placing her on the counter careful not to band her head. The blood seemed to be coming to her leg where the nail had been. I grabbed a cloth and started to apply pressure but it didn't seem to stop. "Does somebody want to help me now!" I shouted louder this time and Dylan walked in.

"What's with all the shouting I was trying to sle-" he took one look at Chloe and darted towards the back, "Steven she's bleeding again." Within seconds Steven was at the back door half staggering to get dressed.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked me.

"A few minutes not long" I grunted.

"Ok, Derek you can go now, thank you for finding her" He took over applying pressure to her leg and was asking Dylan to fetch him a cold cloth and some bandages. I left walking up the stairs; I walked down the hall to where Chloe's body laid a few moments ago, the pool of blood drying on the floor. I stepped around it and walked to my room, opened the door, shut it behind me and sat on the end of the bed. I looked down at my hands covered in Chloe's blood. I put my elbows on my knees and bent forward. I couldn't handle this.

**Chloe's POV**

All around me was black, was I dreaming? Where am I? I reached out my hand to find something to touch to feel but there was nothing. I walked forwards with my arms out but I still felt nothing. I called out, "Hello, is there any one here?" My voice sounded flat. There was still nothing around me. I looked around again and a small light shone in the distance, I walked towards the light as I got closer I looked down at my night shirt, it was covered in blood, I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood as well, the back of my hands were covered in blood. I screamed and the scene changed. I was standing on a cliff in a black dress; my hands were not clean of the blood they were covered with a few moments ago but where a pale white, whiter than my normal skin colour. I looked up and around me, it was stormy and the waves were splashing up on the cliff.

"There you are Chloe" a young girl was walking up towards me her figure slim and graceful, her skin just as pale white as mine. "Come on its time." She smiled and that's when I saw the flash of brilliant white teeth... and fangs. She was next to me in a flash. Another smile on her lips but not as friendly as the one she had given me just a second ago, her eyes turning blood red I realised what it was time for. I tried to run but ended up tripping on my own feet, she was pinning me down within seconds. "Chloe, I don't like it when my food runs away." I felt her fangs break the skin on my neck and I screamed she pulled back blood dripping from the side of her mouth. I managed to scramble to my feet I turned around and she had gone. I ran down a path that looked familiar. I stopped turned around and she was gone, I touched my neck where she had bitten me and blood flowed. That was when I saw the spider on the back of my hand; I flicked it off the find more creeping up my legs I screamed, thrashing around trying to get them off.

"Get them off me, get them off" I screamed clawing at my skin.

**Derek's POV**

I sat by Chloe's bed willing her to wake up, I'd been sat here for a good two hours now, but still she hadn't moved. Luckily Steven had gotten to her on time. I looked at the clock it was already 3pm. How did the time go so quick? I leaned back in the chair that was across from Chloe's bed. I had paced around and around the room so far. Annoyed Anya with questions about when she thinks Chloe would wake up, what was wrong with her, why her leg had suddenly started bleeding but she had no answers so she left me to brood on my own in Chloe's room. Suddenly Chloe started thrashing around her bed clawing at her skin.

"Chloe, its ok Chloe wake up" She bolted upright her eyes bright screaming. "Chloe stop screaming what's wrong?" I looked at her confused her eyes weren't focused they were glazed over.

"Get them off me, get them off" She screamed digging her nails into her skin.

* * *

A/N: Ok I hope you enjoyed that, please review if you did I like to know your thoughts on everything (^_^)  
love me xx


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Look After You

**A/N: Hey guys, next chapter for you. I made it longer this time because I was sooo late with the update! I'm sorry went back to college this week and things are very hectic!  
Anyway I hope you all like it and let me know what you think! The chapters from now on are going to be a little longer than before! Enjoy!  
Love me xx**

***DISCLAIMER*  
*Phone Rings I pick it up*: Hello this is Kevin from the Daily Mirror we would just like to ask you a few questions on how The Reckoning is coming along?**

**Me: Erm... Well...**

**Kevin: This is Kelley Armstrong I am talking to right?**

**Me: Erm... Well... Not exactly. **

**Kevin: Right well, if it's not then I'm terribly sorry to waste your time as you don't own Darkest Powers obviously. *Hangs Up***

**Me: That wasn't very nice.**

* * *

**Chap 12: I'll Look after You**

**Chloe's POV**

I kept digging at my skin trying to claw the spiders off, I could feel them creeping along my skin. "Get them off me" I pleaded. I looked around me but I was still on the same muddy path I was a few moments ago. I looked down and realised that the spiders had now gone but in their place where deep gashes bleeding where I had been trying to claw them off me. I looked around again for something to tell me where I was. "Are you going to run off again before I finish eating or am I going to have to chase my food again?" I spun around to see the young girl walking slowly towards me. I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the muddy forest and suddenly I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was at a party the lights were bright and there was music all around me. I looked down at myself; I was wearing black heels and a tight fitting black dress. I realised I could walk perfectly in the heels; although really I shouldn't be able to I had never even looked at a pair of heels let alone walked in a pair. I passed a mirror and glanced at myself almost chocking. I had long platinum hair with curls that reached my lower back, I was older I wasn't fifteen anymore that much was sure enough. I must have been 18 or 19 but I didn't look like an innocent little girl anymore. I turned and started making my way through the party, everyone was dressed in black or white, I wonder what was going on. A few people looked my way, then carries on with their conversations until one particular face caught my eye. A face that I had seen just a few days ago, "Liam" I breathed. My breathing picked up the pace and I turned and ran as fast as I could; moving between the people trying to escape from the face of my nightmares. I got to the pool area and ran around it heading for the cover of the forests before me. I tripped, picking myself back up again I looked behind me and everything had disappeared again. Turning back round I could see the small girl in front of me again.

"Chloe, stop running away from me I'm hungry." She smiled flashing her teeth, I kneeled in defeat, her lips nearing my throat, I felt her fangs puncture the skin once more and I screamed.

I bolted up to find Derek firmly holding my wrists, looking at me with confusion on his face. "T-the s-spiders, s-she tried t-to eat me... L-Liam" I watched his face turn from confusion to disgust and anger. He let my hands drop and I reached up to much neck, pulling it back there was blood, "D-Derek" I put my hand up against my neck again and brought it back down with more blood on it, this time I cupped both my hands around my neck panic running through me. He looked at me, "D-Derek I'm bleeding" he removed my hand then swore. He marched to the door and shouted at Steven saying we needed his help. "D-Derek my neck" a full wave of panic struck me and the tears rolled over the edge. He came back to the side of my bed and covered my hands with his own.

"Chloe, its ok Steven's on his way, we'll figure this out. Look at me Chloe" I looked him in the eyes "we'll get through this; we'll figure this out together." I nodded but it didn't stop the wave of panic rushing through me.

"What's happening?" Steven asked as he stepped through the door sitting at the side of my bed next to Derek. Derek began to explain everything that had happened and I hadn't realised that he had been there the whole time and I was actually clawing and screaming in my sleep though it didn't surprise me. "Chloe have you met any new people recently?" He asked.

"None other than the pack and Anya and Barry." He looked at me confused.

"Chloe, who are Anya and Barry" his voice was low and worrying.

"They said you called them" Derek answered for me. He then filled Steven in on our meeting with Anya and Barry.

"I thought as much, I had a bad feeling about this." Steven looked worried.

"Steven, w-what's going o-on?" I asked confused.

"I never called this Anya and Barry, Chloe." He looked at me and Derek, "but I promise you I will find out what's going on. Let's get you cleaned up." Dylan walked in carrying a bowl of water and some more bandages. "Derek can you move so I can get to Chloe properly please" Derek grunted and moved out of the way.

"Steven, why is this happening to me? What have I done that's so bad to deserve this?" I asked quietly as he cleaned my bloody neck and hands.

"I don't know Chloe but I'll find out" he smiled at me as he placed a dressing on my neck and bandaged it. "You're going to look like a mummy soon" we all laughed as he said this, the only one who didn't laugh was Derek. Steven left the room after this, the tension between him and Derek seemed to grow.

**Dylan's POV**

I left Steven with Chloe and Derek, I needed to clear my head. All these things that were happening were odd and I had the strange feeling of Déjà Vu. I was walking along a corridor that was shut off from the house where I heard muffled voices, it couldn't have been any of the others in the house, they were all upstairs. I crept silently until the voices became clearer so I could hear the conversation.

"Anya we have to do something or Marcel's going to have our heads on a plate" a man growled.

"Oh be quiet Barry, I know how much Marcel wants Chloe but we need to earn her trust. With the werewolf in the house we can't get to Chloe until he's disposed of." She snapped back.

"Why don't we just take them both let Marcel clean up his own mess for a change. Why does he want them so much anyway, he got the witch, the sorcerer and the old guy" the man started to sound angry.

"If you don't stop Barry I'll snap your neck myself god so help me" the woman started walking to the door and I ran the other way. I needed to tell Steven about this.

I ran back down the way I had come and found Steven in the kitchen making himself a drink, "Steven we have a problem, the people Chloe and Derek were on about I just heard them talking something about a guy named Marcel and him wanting Chloe. That they couldn't get to her until they disposed of Derek." Steven looked at me.

"Go and grab Chloe and Derek we need to leave. Now" I turned and raced up the stairs to find Chloe and Derek sitting there talking.

"We need to leave now." I snapped, "The guys you were on about they want you Chloe and they want to dispose of you Derek. Does Marcel mean anything to you?"

"Dr. Davidoff" Chloe whispered, Derek picked her up and ran down the stairs I followed them and into the kitchen with Steven he already had a bag with some supplies in.

"Follow me" Steven said walking out the back door.

**Derek's POV**

We followed Steven into the forest we had been walking for about an hour now and there was no sign that Anya and Barry had followed us. I was grateful for Dylan interrupting our conversation, I hadn't wanted to answer Chloe's question and I don't think I could of. How could I explain to her why I kissed her those times? I couldn't explain because I didn't know, how could I explain that I had the sudden urge to plant my lips onto hers to hear her heart race and that even with all my will I couldn't stop myself. Like I was possessed and I couldn't control my body. Chloe was walking steadily in front of me behind Steven and Dylan. We had bigger problems to worry about now, the Edison group had found us in the safe house and now we had nowhere to go. Well that's what it seemed before Chloe asked and Steven told us the pack had found an abandoned house on their way to the safe house. It seemed like a good idea at the time well that was before we got there.

**Chloe's POV**

We got to the abandoned house that Steven was talking about after dark; it was damp and dusty more of an old warehouse than a house to live in. I had a queasy feeling as soon as we stepped through the door.

"Shit" Derek grumbled.

"What's wrong Derek?" I asked.

"Chloe there's a dead body in here." He looked at me then to Steven and growled.

"Derek its fine, I won't raise it I promise." I looked at him, I would try not to raise it and I would have to really try.

Steven and Dylan set up some sleeping bags for us and started a small fire going so we could as much warmth as he could. We all dove into our sleeping bags and sat around the fire.

"Steven, where are we going to go?" I asked reaching my hands over the fire to keep warm, "What about Andrew and the rest of the pack as well as Simon and Tori?" Dylan answered me.

"Chloe the Edison group have Simon and Tori already; and Andrew." He looked at me and I could feel the fear rising in my chest. The Edison Group had got to them already, without us even thinking about the danger. I took a deep breath and gazed into the fire, how messed up could out lives be anymore?

"Chloe, we'll be heading towards the Edison Group head quarters tomorrow, but we have to get the rest of the pack together, we'll be stronger like that." He looked from me to Derek and I just nodded. Derek grumbled something about getting some sleep and turned to lay down in his sleeping bag, it wasn't long until I head his soft snores. Steven was the next to sleep so that left Dylan and me awake staring at the fire.

"Dylan, can I ask you a question?" I looked up at him and he nodded, "What's a werewolf's mate?" He didn't turn his head or even move, but he answered my question staring into the fire.

"A werewolf's mate is a person that the wolf side of the werewolf as well as the human side chooses to be with, like a boyfriend or girlfriend I suppose. But the only difference is that it's for life. No matter what that person does it will never change." I saw a flash of grief in Dylan's eyes. "If the mate dies the wolf will never find another mate, it lives in pain for the rest of its life. Although the wolf usually commits suicide before it can die naturally." Another flash of sadness ran through Dylan's eyes and I thought I saw a tear leave his left eye.

"Dylan..." he looked at me and I saw the sadness over his face "have you found a mate?" He looked back down and I saw the tears roll down his cheeks.

"I have... I did" his voice was empty.

"What happened?" I whispered softly. His face hardened and he shifted how he was sitting.

"I only met her once, well it wasn't even meeting her she passed me in the street; I can't even remember her face. All I remember is her hair, it was so amazing, black satin I've been looking for her for nearly a year now and I still haven't found her." The scowl was prominent on his face now. He shifted and turned to lie down in his sleeping bag like the rest of us. "But it doesn't matter, I'll never find her. You should get some sleep Chloe. We got a long day ahead of us. Good night" his snores louder than rest followed shortly and I sat there watching the embers of the fire burn out. I rested my head against the hood of my sleeping bag and drifted in and out of sleep for a while when I finally drifted into a dream.

I was lying in a field, the sun beating down on my pale white skin with birds chirping in the trees and the water from the river flowing gently a while away. The grass was long and green I could just about see over the top when I sat up, the field went on for as far as the eye could see with butterflies fluttering around my head. The solid ground felt warm against my feet, the sky was clear blue with no cloud in site. I smiled at this, I hadn't had a dream like this since I can remember the dreams I had lately were nightmares. I would gladly stay in this dream forever, the thought of another nightmare sent a shiver down my spine. My thoughts turned to Derek and I smiled, the way he kissed me warmed me from the inside out, warming the very depths of my soul. I looked up and saw a dark russet wolf walking towards me, I instantly recognised the green eyes as Derek and smiled. I stood up to greet him placing my hand on his head; he brushed my hand along the fur on his back and nudged my leg and started walking back the direction he came, I guess this was my cue to follow. I followed him up a hill to the face of a cliff facing down to the river. He jumped in and started swimming around he looked back up to me as if telling me to jump too. I was a little scared it was very high and I wasn't always a good swimmer. I looked back behind me and the sun was still high in the sky, the field still there as green as it was a moment ago. I looked back down at Derek who was still looking up at me waiting for me to jump. I stepped to the edge and brought my arms out letting the wind swirl around my hair and body, I raised my right foot to step over the edge when I felt something warm around my waist pulling me back. I tried to step off again to join Derek in the water but the warm arms pulled me back more. Derek growled from the water below and a growl erupted from behind me. Suddenly it was not so warm, I was not in a field and I was no longer dreaming. It was cold, I was on a roof not a hill and there was no greeting Derek, no sun shine beating down on my skin and no birds chirping in the trees. I gasped realising that I was about to step off the roof, and stepped back into the warm arms that were still encircled round my waist. I started taking deep breaths realising that if the arms had not pulled me from the edge, and had not woke me up that I would surely be dead. I turned my head to see Derek looking at me eyes wide, he seemed to be shaking and there was this terrible ripping noise filling the darkness. We both seemed to slide to our knees inches from the edge of the roof, I had finally realised that it wasn't Derek who was shaking but it was my body, and the ripping sobs were coming from the sobs in my chest. I touched my face to realise there were tears flowing down my cheeks. Derek brought my head to his chest as I cried leaving his jumper stained with my tears. We sat there his arms around me with him whispering every now and again that it would be ok, that I was safe and that he wasn't going to let me go. I clung to his jumper again, wishing this would stop. That we could really be safe just for one night, that for just one night we could all be normal. But I know that was just a wish that would never turn to reality for us, that we were altered not in the sense that it was just our genes that had been altered but out entire beings and lives. Derek slid his hands under me and lifted me off the ground, carrying me back down to where we were sleeping Steven and Dylan were still fast asleep snoring lightly as they had when I had drifted off. He sat me down by the ashes of the fire and started to pile it back up so that there was a small flame lighting the room. I brought my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. When Derek had the fire going he sat behind me putting his legs either side of me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I rested my head on his arm that was wrapped around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't apologise Chloe" he whispered into my hair as he placed his lips on the back of my head. "It's not your fault." I left my head rested on his arm and closed my eyes. This time I managed to sleep without dreaming and the next time I woke it was morning. Derek had not let me go like he had promised but we had lain on our sides, my head was still rested against his arm while his other arm was nestled around my waist while his head was rested neatly on my shoulder his soft snoring at my ear. I looked up and saw Dylan and Steven talking quietly and urgently. I wriggled out from under Derek's head and lay it on a folded up sleeping bag but kept his arm around my waist.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes, they were sore.

"Chloe, I'm going to leave on my own and get the rest of the pack, they're not far Dylan is going to stay here with you and Derek." He was stuffing different things into Dylan's backpack. "Dylan keep them safe, take them to the house and I'll meet you there. See you in a few hours." He stepped up grabbed his backpack and left.

"Chloe, you should wake Derek we need to leave soon." Dylan got up and walked out the way that Steven had leaving me alone with a sleeping Derek.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys I hope you liked it!  
Let me know what you think about this new chapter!  
I really appreciate your views and the when I get your views I get super happy which makes me want to write more! WOOHOO!  
C'mon guys the buttons only there! CLICK IT I DARE YOU!  
Lots of love me xx**


	13. Chapter 13: I Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

**A/N: Heyy guyyyss! Im so sorry I've not updated in yonks but what with my exams and everything things have been getting a little stressed! But im going to make this one extra long for you guys this time! Maybe we will even figure out who's Dylan's mate is? OOOOOO :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Love me xx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Dylan (his arms around a crying me): its ok, hush. You may not own Darkest Powers, but you still own me.**

**Me: Butt.. *Sniff* I-I-I w-want t-to o-own *Sniff* D-Derek. *Breaks down in sobs***

**Dylan: Well I'm so sorry I'm not good enough. You don't own DP so get over it. *Stands up and walks away***

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: I Can't Keep My Eyes off You**

As Dylan left I turned to a softly snoring Derek, he looked peaceful as he slept with no hint of a scowl that was normally prominent on his face. I reached over and brushed a strand of hair that was covering his eye, placing my hand on his cheek I whispered softly. "Derek, wake up. It's time to go" His chest rose and his eyes opened with his hand going to mine that was still rested on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Was his first question as he began to sit up, I nodded in answer.

"I'm ok; we've got to go though." I smiled at him as I stood up with him following me shortly. We stood like that for a few minutes so close that every time his chest rose it would touch mine, fingers barely touching.

"Let's go" I jumped at the sound of Dylan's voice letting out a small yelp, yet in those very short seconds that I did jump Derek had managed to lock me in his arms with one across my shoulder and the other wrapped around my waist. I looked at Derek and sure enough the scowl had returned to his face. "Sorry, didn't realise you were so jumpy Chloe" Dylan apologise but I saw the laughter behind his eyes.

"It's ok, let's just get going" I smiled at Dylan then to Derek who dropped his arms from me picked up the bags and stalked out of the house. I was about to do the same when Dylan caught my attention by holding out a purple stone.

"Chloe is this yours?" He spat, whoa where was the nice guy Dylan gone? I walked over to where he had found it, took it from his hands and examined it. It was beautiful, cut like a diamond but there was no way this could be a diamond not unless it was a light purple diamond with a black stone in the middle.

"I've never seen it before" I said amazed, "It's beautiful Dylan, I've never seen something so unusual." Dylan suddenly ripped the stone from my hand and ran from the house. Okay, what the hell was going on? I followed him outside where he was smashing the rock against the house.

"Dylan what the hell are you doing?" I screamed, watching him with my mouth open. I stood there watching him when I heard a large crack, Dylan stopped looking at the stone it was no longer a light purple but a deep dark red. Dylan looked up at me panting, and then dropping to the ground he started digging a hole with his bare hands. Once he'd done this he dropped the stone squarely in the middle then filled the hole back up. He turned to me.

"Chloe, do you know what that was?" He spat again, I shook my head.

"No I didn't, but there was no need for you to smash it up like that." I exclaimed staring at him wide eyed. Why on earth would he do that?

"Chloe that was an illusion stone and not just a normal one, the dreams you've been having were because of that thing. You could have killed yourself with that stone. That one was forged to kill." He stood up and was walking towards me when saying this. His eyes were locked on mine as he moved even closer.

"I just want to go" I turned around and bumped straight into Derek who had obviously been standing there the whole time because his first reaction was to look at me, then growl at Dylan. "Can we just go please?" I side stepped Derek and picked up my bag. Dylan just grunted something along the lines of 'whatever' I didn't particularly listen to the rest but I'm sure they were filled with words I didn't want to hear. Dylan led while Derek and I followed in silence; it was like that for the rest of the walk to the house. When we finally reached it I stopped in amazement and almost bumped into Derek again. It wasn't a house that stood before me, but a cottage out of a dream. It was magnificent like it should have been placed in the middle of a love story or a very expensive piece of artwork. The white walls were covered in roses and vines creating what looked like a tattoo across the entire house. It was too breathe taking to explain. Dylan stopped to look at us and just laughed; he walked straight up to the front door and walked in glancing back at us telling us to follow him in. I stumbled forward tripping over my own feet eyes still glued to the amazing house in front of me, I hadn't realise until I'd stopped moving that Derek was the one to catch me and keep his hand under my elbow for support. I smiled at him and continued walking in, taking his hand in mine instead of keeping it on my elbow. As we walked in we were greeted with the familiar smells of home. As soon as Derek had walked through the threshold the door slammed shut, okay freaky.

"Make yourselves at home; I'm going to grab a shower while everyone else gets settled. The rest of them are here already so you can go find them if you want the house is bigger than it looks." He smiled then disappeared through a doorway. I looked to Derek and smiled, the great thing was that he genuinely smiled back at me.

"Let's explore" I smiled he shrugged his shoulders so I guessed that was yes, pulling him by the hand through the doorway it was the first time in a while I felt like I was home.

**Tori POV**

Stupid damn werewolves, all I want is a god damn shower but noooo, not for Tori. I had to admit the house was pretty nice and was huge but that wasn't the point. I wanted a shower but every shower had been taken up by the werewolves as soon as we got here. So now I was just pointlessly wondering around the house in a strop because my usually gorgeous silky hair was disgusting. Stupid werewolves I muttered under my breath for the tenth time today.

"We ain't all stupid darling" A voice muttered, that stupid southern accent voice standing behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was so I stood there my back still to him.

"Sam I swear to god, if you don't get your big hairy ass dog breath away from me, I will zap you in to next week." I turned around and flicked my finger at him sending an electrical current through his body. He jumped back and smiled. I just glared at him and started walking the way I had originally. This time thank god he didn't follow me just shouted something along the lines of 'See you later darling' which didn't really sound like darling the way he said it, was more like dah'lin with his thick southern accent. I rounded a corner and smacked into something very solid and tall falling back and hitting my head on the hard wooden flooring, my hair all over my face.

"Jesus Christ! Do none of you look where you're going when you walk?" I screamed brushing my hair back to give one of 7 werewolves in this house a grilling only it's one face I didn't recognise but I did if that made any sense. I sat there staring at him just as he was with me and in those short seconds something I could not explain even if I wanted to happened, it was as though, and this is going to sound strange, my soul had jumped out of my body connected with his then slammed back into me. It was like having a bucket of water chucked over you when you're asleep in bed.

All he said was "It's you." His eyes widened as he said this, what did he mean it's you. "You're..." I just stared at him waiting for him to finish before I mustered up the energy to kick his ass. Instead he fell to his knees with his face inches from mine making me flinch. "It's really you." He breathed, oh sweet Jesus he smelt so good. His hands took my face, okay this was weird. Then he kissed me. The kiss was sweet and strong, full of passion and longing. Why did I feel like I had known him all my life. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed my waist pulling me from the floor and pulled me towards him my feet dangling in the air where he was so tall. The kiss didn't break, it intensified until neither of us could breathe which is when he pulled away "It really is you." His eyes filling with smiles, I couldn't say anything but I knew what I wanted do. I kissed him.

* * *

**Ooooo don't you just love it? I know I do!**

**R&R Pleaseeeeee :) Thanks guys!**

**Love me xxx**


End file.
